Serial interfaces have become the preferred method for digital communication between integrated circuit (IC) devices in various apparatus. For example, mobile communications equipment may perform certain functions and provide capabilities using IC devices that include radio frequency transceivers, cameras, display systems, user interfaces, controllers, storage, and the like. General-purpose serial interfaces known in the industry, including the Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C or I2C) serial bus and its derivatives and alternatives, including interfaces defined by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance, such as the I3C interface and the radio frequency front-end (RFFE) interface.
In one example, the I2C serial bus is a serial single-ended computer bus that was intended for use in connecting low-speed peripherals to a processor. Some interfaces provide multi-master buses in which two or more devices can serve as a bus master for different messages transmitted on the serial bus. In another example, the RFFE interface defines a communication interface for controlling various radio frequency (RF) front-end devices, including power amplifier (PA), low-noise amplifiers (LNAs), antenna tuners, filters, sensors, power management devices, switches, etc. These devices may be collocated in a single integrated circuit (IC) or provided in multiple IC devices. In a mobile communications device, multiple antennas and radio transceivers may support multiple concurrent RF links. Certain functions can be shared among the front-end devices and the RFFE interface enables concurrent and/or parallel operation of transceivers using multi-master, multi-slave configurations.
As the demand for improved communications between devices continues to increase, there exists a need for improvements in protocols and methods used for managing the interfaces between RF front-end devices.